When lighting equipment is used not only at nighttime but during daytime to maintain indoor visual environment, the sunlight is not utilized sufficiently.
In the related art, as a technique for effectively guiding the sunlight incident on window glass indoors, for example, it is known that there is a daylighting device having a daylighting unit configured to have a photorefractive microstructure such as a lenticular, a linear prism, and a pyramid type prism, controlling an outgoing direction of the sunlight incident on the window glass indoors using the daylighting unit, and utilizing the sunlight as indoor lighting. As such a daylighting device, for example, there is a light guide microstructure plate which is capable of outputting light in a wide angle range in accordance with incident light having different angles by being reflected totally in a curved cylindrical surface structure after a part of incident luminous flux enters into a inclined cylindrical surface structure (for example, refer to PTL 1).